Good Bye
by Pandas Are Hot
Summary: Not everyone can live a happy life. Shishido knows this very well. Slight Silver Pair.


Mommi sort of gave me the idea of writing this. Thanks Mommi 8D

**Disclaimer : I do not own PoT. **

* * *

No one told Shishido to start, and no one told him to stop. Shishido can't even remember the day he started. All he knows is that it makes him feel alive. To be able to see the blood leaving his wrists proves he's still alive.

Everyone's dying so why isn't he? He wanted to die, damn it. This world was so flawed. Shishido quietly left his bedroom, which he thought was impossible because of his thoughts. They were driving him insane, almost to the point of screaming.

He made it downstairs and into the kitchen without a sound, luckily. Shishido walked over to the counter where all his "friends" lay, and grabbed one. '_Today's the day, the day everything's over_,' Shishido thought to himself.

He, at first, gently touched the blade to his skin, then he got rougher. He moved the knife acrossed his skin as if he was playing a violin. Blood splashed on the floor before Shishido fell over with a loud thud.

His parents woke up to the thud and hurried downstairs. Shishido's mother let out a shriek, and his father quickly called an ambulance. His mother ran over to his dying body and sobbed. Shishido chuckled a little bit as memories flashed before his eyes.

_"Shishido-san! Shishido-san! Please wait up," Ootori had yelled to his senpai. Shishido stopped and waited for Ootori to catch up. Panting, Ootori finally caught up. "Shishido-san, d-do you want to come over and study? I-I mean, midterms are coming up and I sort of need help. Um, m-maybe I can try to help you with studying." _

_Shishido looked at Ootori and nodded before they left for his house. Once they reached Ootori's house they quickly settled down in the living room and started looking over notes. After about fifteen minutes Shishido took out a piece of paper and started scribbling on it. _

_He folded it and tossed in onto Ootori's notes. Ootori jumped a little bit then looked at the note. Shishido looked away from Ootori, hoping his reaction wouldn't be negative. Ootori scribbled back in the note and handed it back to Shishido. _

_As Shishido read the note, his eyes lit up and he blushed. Shishido stood up and walked over to Ootori, then he gave him a hug with a light peck on the cheek. "S-S-Shishido-san," Ootori started, but he was cut off by his senpai. "Call me Ryo, Cho-kun."_

Shishido let out a groan as he felt the tears of his mother fall on his face. The memories came back like a strong wave.

_"Why Chotarou? Why?" Shishido sobbed out in the downpour. Shishido had saw __**his **__Chotarou kissing Atobe in the locker room. Shishido had ran far away from Hyotei, far enough away where no one could find him. _

_He stopped under a tree and started pounding on it with his fists. He couldn't believe what he saw. 'Maybe Chotarou's sick of me already. Maybe two weeks was long enough for him,' Shishido thought to himself. _

_He choked out another couple sobs while he was walking home. His mother greeted him, but he blew her off and went to his room. He stayed in his room for the rest of the night and it worried his mother._

The ambulance showed up and the paramedics rushed Shishido onto a strecher. His parents rode in the back of the ambulance just incase their son was to die right then and there.

_Shishido avoided Ootori during every practice. Even though it had killed him inside, he had asked Atobe to let him play singles. Atobe agreed to let him play singles, but he asked why even though he knew damn well why. _

_Shishido just left and started warming up. When Ootori came up to Shishido to ask him what was wrong, Shishido asked Oshitari to play a match against him. When practice was over, Shishido left without anyone noticing. _

_When he got home, he was alone. His parents were probably doing some over time. He didn't mind until something possessed him to do something he would truely regret. Shishido walked over to the counter and grabbed a knife. _

He looked at the knife for a couple minutes. He was awed by how something so small could do so much damage. He pressed it to his wrist and shivered. Once he saw the blood coming out of his wrist he dropped the knife in the sink and ran water over his wrist. He washed the knife quickly and left the kitchen with a sigh.

Shishido's mother's wailing was driving him insane. He wanted her to just shut up. Hell, he knew he wasn't going to live much longer. He could still feel blood leaving his body.

When the ambulance made it to the hospital they didn't waste anytime. They rushed down a couple hallways, and Shishido's parents followed. Mass amounts of blood continued to leave his body to the point when by the time the doctor was in the room it was too late. Shishido had bidded his parents a good bye before he passed away.


End file.
